Computer simulations are being used in various fields.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-093662, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-033729, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-037321, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-262338.